Te SoÑé
by Lena Tao
Summary: Es un yohxanna, un songfic y aparte va dedicado a mi tocalla que cumplió años. Reviews por favor!


Konnichi Wa!!!!!!!! Como están? Espero que muy bien. Últimamente ando de buen humor, así que voy a aprovechar para escribir lo más que pueda de mis fics, sale? Ah, por cierto el fic de Naked solo ha llegado a 3 reviews, (grax a los k los enviaron) ya sé que son muy poquitos, pero lo que pasa es k pedí como mínimo 5, pero pues aún no llego. Lo siento x los k me pidieron la continuación, pero me parece imposible realizarla, ni modo -- --. En fin, para los que les gusta Aleks Syntek (o como se escriba =P) aquí hay un songfic de él y la canción 'Te soñé' (es la única k me gusta de él xD), pero sobretodo, este fic va dedicado a mi tocalla Laura que cumplió años el mismo día k mi novio Yoh (xD), así que aquí está tu regalo amiga nn, ojalá la hayas pasado de pelos!!!!!! Disfruta de tu fic amiga!!!  
  
Te Soñé Por Lena Tao Canción de Aleks Syntek  
  
Era una noche clara en la colina Fumbari, las estrellas y la luna estaban en su máximo esplendor, y en efecto... ella estaba ahí, sentada en el balcón de su habitación, tal vez esperando algo... o a alguien.  
  
Yoh apenas salía del súper mercado, pues tenía que hacer las compras para la cena; a pesar de que sabía de antemano que por su tardanza iba a recibir el entrenamiento especial de Anna, no estaba triste, ni serio, al contrario estaba más sonriente que nunca. Había algo en su cabeza, aquella que según algunos estaba hueca, un recuerdo, un bello recuerdo...  
  
Flashback  
  
Te soñé, estaba despierto y te miré. Pensé en soñar, pues no creí que fuera real, tanta suerte al despertar, y mirarte descansar, segura y junto a mí  
  
--Annita, ya despertaste?—  
  
--..............—  
  
--Aniiiiiiiitaaaa?????—  
  
-.....................--  
  
--Anaaaaaaaaa—  
  
-Awwwww Yoh! Que quieres?—  
  
--Emmm, pues nada, solo quería verte—  
  
-Yoh, que te sucede?—  
  
-Nada, es solo que estoy muy felíz—  
  
-- oo peroo, porque?—  
  
-Como que porque? Estuviste conmigo—  
  
--Si, pero siempre estoy contigo—  
  
--Pero no como anoche—  
  
--Yoh, yo solo... quería agradecerte—  
  
--No es cierto—  
  
--huh?—  
  
--La verdad es que tu me quieres—  
  
--Yoh!!! Que te pasa?—  
  
--Admítelo, me quieres tanto como yo a ti nn—  
  
--No seas tan 'modesto' quieres?—esto lo dijo en un tono sarcástico.  
  
--Pero es la verdad, a que si?—  
  
--Bien bien, si, te amo, es lo que querías escuchar?—  
  
--Si, nn, me encanta que digas eso—  
  
--Te amo—  
  
--nn—  
  
--Te amo te amo te amo te amo—  
  
--Annita.......—  
  
--Ahora... déjame dormir, tengo mucho sueño—  
  
--..............—Yoh no dijo nada, solo miró como su prometida cerraba los ojos y descansaba junto a él.  
  
Te soñé, y estabas tan bella, tan mujer. Pensé en soñar, pues no podía imaginar, que sería de mi vida sin tu amor, sin tu calor  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
--Cielos, que cosas sueño a veces nn— dijo el joven un poco triste, pues le hubiese gustado que no fuera tan solo un sueño, ojalá hubiera sido algo más... algo real.  
  
--Supongo que, como lo dijo una vez Anna, cuanto más anhelamos algo es porque más lejos se encuentra de nosotros—  
  
Finalmente se dio por vencido, haciéndose a la idea de que al regresar a la pensión lo único que escucharía de parte de su querida Annita sería que le iba a aumentar el entrenamiento o que le tocaba limpiar toda la casa el solito.  
  
--Hum, supongo que tendré que aceptarlo—dijo algo triste el shamán.  
  
Finalmente iba a regresar a la pensión, pero algo lo volvió a distraer. Pasó enfrente del mismo cinema donde peleó por primera vez con Lee Bruce Long; aquella vez en que casi pierde la vida, aquella vez en que le escuchó decir a Anna que no planeaba casarse con un hombre sin esperanza, un hombre sin futuro. También mencionó algo de ser realista, pero con tremenda puñalada en su pecho, no pudo ponerle mucha atención. Y no me estoy refiriendo a la puñalada de Lee Bruce, si no a la puñalada que su prometida le había dado: un golpe directo. Tal vez le dolió más que el puño de Lee Bruce Long... igual y no. En fin, seguía parado ahí, mirando fijamente....  
  
Flashback  
  
Tuve momentos, de profunda soledad. Y ahora no, no creo, y junto a ti me encuentro. Desesperado, estuve a punto de caer, y apareciste un día, llegando hasta mi vida... y te soñé  
  
--No pienso casarme con un hombre sin esperanza—dijo fríamente Anna.  
  
--Que??? Pero que clase de mujer eres??!!—le gritó Manta fuera de sí, mientras que un impactado Yoh era apuñalado por Lee Bruce Long y por las palabras hirientes de su prometida.  
  
--Cierra la boca, las mujeres somos más realistas que los hombres—  
  
--Pero...--  
  
--Además eso no es todo, yo creo que él va a ganar. Es por eso que he decidido permanecer a su lado—  
  
En eso Yoh reaccionó: las palabras de su prometida se adentraron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndolo reAaccionar. Fue entonces que comprendió el porque de la fría actitud de su prometida. Ella lo amaba, pero a su manera.  
  
Finalmente lo descubrió, lo comprendió. No supo como, pero sacó fuerzas para salir adelante y no decepcionar a Anna, después de todo ella lo entrenaba para su propio bien, aunque no lo admitiera, le iría a doler el día en que mataran a Yoh, por eso era tan estricta con él. No dejaría que eso le pasara a su prometido. Y parecía que leía su mente, pues en un instante en que la miró, ella afirmó con su cabeza.  
  
Si, eso le dio suficientes fuerzas para seguir y no darse por vencido....  
  
Fin del flashback  
  
--nn eso no fue un sueño, al menos—  
  
Yoh se percató de que ahora no solo recibiría doble entrenamiento, si no también una tremenda paliza por parte de su novia  
  
--nnUUuU—  
  
Volvió a casa con las compras, aceptando su castigo (pobreciiiitoooo ToT).  
  
--Annaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Ya llegué!!!—  
  
En la pensión no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni uno solo. Pero entonces ante él apareció el rostro angelical de su prometida.  
  
--Anna... un momento! Rostro angelical!? Anna, te sientes bien??? No vayas a estar enferma—  
  
--Yoh -- estoy bien—  
  
--Menos mal—  
  
--Bueno, no del todo—  
  
--Ah?? Que te pasa? Te sientes mal?—  
  
--No, no es nada fisico, más bien es emocional—  
  
--.................—  
  
--Y tiene que ver contigo yoh—  
  
--Conmigo?????!!!!! Que te hice??!!—  
  
--Yoh... estoy enamorada—  
  
--..........................—  
  
--Yoh? Yoh!—  
  
--que dijiste?—  
  
--que estoy enamo...--  
  
--Si! Pero porque me lo dices a mi?—  
  
--Porque será? Porque...--  
  
--Quieres verme sufrir verdad Annita?—  
  
--Que??? De donde sacas eso?!—  
  
--Mira, si me vas a decir algo más, será mejor que te vayas con el tipo ese—  
  
--Pero Yoh!!!—  
  
-- No te preocupes, estaré bien nn (T-T)—  
  
--Yoh, de que demonios estás hablando?—  
  
--Mira, no me importa lo que digas, yo—  
  
--Yoh—  
  
--Yo... te quiero mucho Annita, te amo con toda mi alma, y si te vas, no sé que voy a hacer conmigo, no podría estar sin ti, en serio que te amo annita!!!—  
  
--Yoh, no has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho—  
  
--Claro k si, te irás con él, no es cierto?—  
  
--Ay Yoh!!!—en eso se golpéo la frente con su mano.  
  
--Que—  
  
--En serio no tienes cerebro? Por favor no me digas que eres como los demás dicen—  
  
--De que hablas annita?—  
  
--Pues creo que es lógico! No hay otra persona! Eres tú el que amo!!!—  
  
--Oo anna!!!!!!!!!!—  
  
--Ay Yoh! En serio no te habías dado cuenta!? Te lo dije cuando estabas en combate con Lee Bruce Long!—  
  
--EEeeeee pero, creí que...---  
  
--Mira Yoh, ya no importa, el caso es que te amo y...--  
  
--jijijijij, ya te pusiste roja—  
  
--Yoh! oo solo lo estás haciendo más difícil!—  
  
--Ejejeje, dime annita—  
  
--Bueno... yo... si estoy dispuesta a... casarme contigo—  
  
--Annita! Hablas en serio?—  
  
--No tonto, es una broma. Claro que es en serio!—  
  
--Anna—  
  
En ese instante Yoh acercó a Anna a su rostro y junto sus labios en un simple pero sincero beso, que afirmaba todas las dudas que habitaban en la cabeza de Yoh.  
  
--Yoh... te amo—  
  
Simplemente Yoh despertó, a su lado y en sus brazos se encontraba su adorada Anna, en la misma cama, se cubría con las mismas sábanas y compartía con él un gran sentimiento: amor mutuo.  
  
Te soñé, estaba despierto y te soñé, pensé en soñar, pues no creía que fuera real, tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar, segura y junto a... mi  
  
Que tal? Muy empalagoso no? Pero en lo personal me gustó mucho y no tardé. La historia me vino saliendo conforme iba escribiendo, fue algo muy raro, pero creo que quedó lindo. Últimamente me he retrasado con los otros fics, pero ahí voy, lo que pasa es que para el lunes debo entregar un reporte de lectura de un libro que se llama 'Marianela' (de Benito Pérez Galdós, muy recomendable x cierto, pero mis amigas dicen que está aburridísimo) y no llevo ni la mitad leído, supongo que lo inventaré =P. En fin, pero ojalá sigan leyendo los fics que hago, porque es en lo único que puedo desahogarme, y alguien que me dejó un review (grax, no recuerdo tu nombre pero grax) me dijo que debería hacer un lemmon, eeeeeeee pues no lo sé, solo tengo 14 añitos, pero chance y me atrevo, aunque sería solo un limme, no tan fuerte.  
  
Bueno, pues pueden estar pendientes porque pronto subiré los capis de confusiones y fantasía y realidad. Una vez más... felicidadeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!!! Tocalla!!! Que estés bien!!!!! Cuidate y disfruta la vida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
EcHeN dEsMaDrE, nO hAgAn La TaReA Y eScUcHeN a............ SeAn pAuL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Olvidé mencionar, los personajes de shaman king son propiedad de su creador Hitokiri Takei, asi que yo solo me divertía. Tb olvidé decir que por aquí (en ff) hay una personita que pide que no copiemos sus ideas, pero he descubierto algunas similitudes en sus fics con los de otras personas que lo escribieron antes, incluso un poco con los míos. Ojalá la persona se dé cuenta de lo que hace, porque no es nada bonito ver casi casi las mismas ideas escritas en otro fic y que le den todo el crédito al que robo las ideas. Y lo digo xk en serio ese fic me recordó varios k leí mucho antes. Bueno, supongo k saben de quién hablo, y si no, pues pronto se darán cuenta. Bueno, eso es todo, y manden reviewssssss!!!!!!!!!!! nn-- 


End file.
